


Wednesday, 4:37 pm. Wayne Enterprises Rooftop.

by dinahlanced



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, last seven characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: He hung his foot over the edge again, swung it back and forth, dipped it down and brought it back up again. He could do it. He could jump. He’s done it thousands of times before with a grapple to catch himself on. Only this time there wouldn’t be a grapple to catch him, just dead air and an over 30-story drop. That would do it for sure. He hung his foot over the edge.





	Wednesday, 4:37 pm. Wayne Enterprises Rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it so I just kind of ended it.
> 
> Tim only saying I'm sorry is based off of personal experience. When I got this low once, it's all I could say.

Tim was standing on top of the WE buildings highest ledge. 

He wasn’t in costume.

He’d climbed up here during his lunch break; that was over two hours ago. It wasn’t often Tim skipped work or took a long lunch, but he wasn’t really feeling work today. He wasn’t feeling anything at all actually. That’s why he was up on the roof.

Tim was done. He’d had it with life, and he’d had it with the life. Everything was too much. Everything kept piling up. WE work, Red Robin work, Titans work. It was all too much and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Nobody would miss me.” He said as he stepped one foot over the ledge. He let it hang for a few minutes before pulling it back onto the ledge.

His parents were dead. Bruce only adopted him because he felt responsible for Tim. He never wanted him to be Robin; Tim had pushed him into accepting him. Jason wouldn’t miss him. He tried to kill him once, and Tim really doubted all those feelings of resentment towards him were buried and gone. Dick wouldn’t miss him either. Hell, he had even stripped him of Robin and given it to Damian. Damian. Who also wouldn’t miss him, he doesn’t even like Tim. Alfred might miss him though.

The Titans would be better off without him. Kon, Bart, and Cassie. They were his friends, but did they really need him? No. They didn’t. They’d be fine without him.

Even Tam and Ives would be better off without him. He barely even talked to them anymore.

That was it. That was everyone.

He hung his foot over the edge again, swung it back and forth, dipped it down and brought it back up again. He could do it. He could jump. He’s done it thousands of times before with a grapple to catch himself on. Only this time there wouldn’t be a grapple to catch him, just dead air and an over 30-story drop. That would do it for sure. He hung his foot over the edge.

He was about to put his other foot over the edge when he heard a voice.

“Tim?”

It was Bruce.

Fuck.

“What are you doing?”

Shit. What should he say? “Oh yeah hey B. Just hanging out?” “Getting some air?” “I’m on my lunch break?”

He retracted his foot from over the edge.

He jumped down off the ledge onto the roof and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Instead, he burst into tears and collapsed on the ground.

“Everything is just so hard Bruce.” He choked out a sob. “I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry.” “I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough Robin. I’m sorry I didn’t find you quick enough after everyone thought you were dead. I’m sorry I’m a failure. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Everyone would be better off without me.”

“Tim,” Bruce stepped forward “That’s not true. You’re not a failure.”

He took another three steps towards Tim and when he got to him, he wrapped him up in his arms and spoke.

“It’s also not true that no one would miss you. I would miss you, Alfred would miss you. Your brothers and your friends would all miss you too.”

Tim racked out another sob and buried his face into Bruce’s chest. He couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m so sorry Bruce, I’m so sorry.” It was all he could say.

“No. I’m sorry Tim. I’m sorry that I failed you. I’m sorry that you got to a point where you felt like you had to end it all. I’m sorry I didn’t notice, and that you felt you had to hide your feelings from me. It’s okay Tim. You’re doing a great job.”

Tim continued sobbing and hugged Bruce some more. He had no words to say, all he wanted was comfort, and maybe knowing that he was doing a great job, was enough.


End file.
